1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fixing module for fixing an optical system and an optical apparatus having the same, for example, to a two-point type fixing module and an optical apparatus for manufacturing semiconductor devices to which an optical system may be fixed by using the two-point type fixing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical system may be fixed to semiconductor optical apparatus for manufacturing semiconductor devices, such as exposure apparatus and inspection apparatus, through two steps including an aligning mode and a fixing mode in view of the sensitivity and rigidity of the optical system. The optical system may be fixed to the semiconductor optical apparatus, a focusing distance for the optical apparatus may be searched repeatedly in the aligning mode, and the aligned optical system may be accurately fixed to the optical apparatus at the very position of the optical system in the fixing mode.